


sometimes your first scars won't ever fade away

by hotelbooks



Series: works lowkey based off songs [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Please Be careful, Sad Michael, Worried Calum, idk if this is classified as angst, lashton aren't mentioned, malum, super sad, the end where i begin by the script, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotelbooks/pseuds/hotelbooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where michael is sad and calum's there to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	sometimes your first scars won't ever fade away

**Author's Note:**

> once again quick trigger warning idk how triggering this is but if you're easily triggered take caution before reading i love you

calum didn't know what to expect when he received two texts from his boyfriend, two texts that could mean life or death, knowing the sender of the texts. 

**michael** : come quick

**michael** : i need you 

millions of thoughts ran through calum's mind, so fast that he was hardly able to focus on the sidewalk he was running down. he was worried, although he was trying to convince himself otherwise. his vision was blurred and his quick breaths were the only things he could hear beside the sound of cars rushing past him and hitting puddles with their wheels (did he mention it was pooring rain? the gloomy weather didn't settle calum's thoughts the slightest). by the time he reached michael's door he was out of breath. 

calum knew michael's parents were out of town, and that michael was home alone for the time being. the door was locked, and at first, calum quickly knocked. but he then remembered that michael kept a spare key in the mailbox in case he loses or forgets his ("i'm a forgetful person, terrible memory," the blonde boy explains). calum reached into the mailbox, grabbing the small object and unlocking the front door. he shut it behind him, trying desperately to get his breathing under control to be a little quieter.

"mikey?" calum called, glancing around the empty and dimly lit living room. he checked the kitchen, then running upstairs. "michael? it's me," he called again, poking his head into michael's room. it was empty. 

calum was beyond worried. was michael even home? calum froze for a second. michael just said to come quick, he never specified where he was. 

calum began to panic. "mikey, if you're here, please tell me where you are," calum pleaded, his voice cracking.  "i need to know where you are, _please_."

"bathroom," a soft voice sounded, and calum made a small noise of relief, practically throwing himself towards the bathroom door. he pressed his hands to the door and began to speak. 

"what's wrong, mike?" 

no answer. 

"are you... did you-" 

"no." michael cut calum off quickly, his voice barely above a whisper. calum sighed.

"do you... were you planning to?" 

it was silent for a few moments.

"yes." 

calum swallowed the lump in his throat, resting his forehead against the door. "do you have a blade with you?"

michael didn't answer.

"do you have a blade?" calum repeated. 

"y-yeah," michael choked out.

"michael.." 

" _don't_ -" michael choked out, taking in a shaky breath. "don't give me the lecture you always give me. it's the same damn thing every time and you say it gets better but i-it never does," calum could tell michael was crying, but he stayed quiet and let him continue. "i hate m-myself and i hate b-being here. it's just-" michael sighed. "it's j-just so hard." 

although michael didn't specify what was 'so hard,' calum knew what michael meant. he meant that loving himself was so hard, and that he couldn't do it. 

"i just, i want to g-give up."

calum's heart shattered. 

"michael," calum whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. a few tears fell down his cheeks. "i know it's hard, i know. but listen to me, it takes time, and i will try my very hardest to get you there." calum paused, his heart beating furiously.

"i can't-" 

"you can. i believe in you." calum said quickly. his hands slid further down the door, jiggling the handle. the door was locked. "please open the door," he whispered, biting his lip to hold back the cries that were trying to escape his throat. it killed him knowing michael was this sad. 

it was silent. no movement could be heard.

" _please_ open the door, mikey," calum sobbed, then letting out a shaky sigh. he needed to be strong for michael, in his times of weakness. 

"don't cry over me," michael muttered. "i hate the fact that i'm making you cry. m-makes me feel shitty." 

"i'm sorry," calum apologized. "don't feel shitty. it's just.. i love you so much a-and i don't know what i would do without you." when calum didn't get a response, he tried again. "i love you. i love you so _fucking_ much, michael. _please_ open the door." 

the door clicked open to reveal michael standing there with his head down. calum let out a sob and practically scooped the boy in his arms, hugging him tightly. at this point, they were both crying, and calum led them down to the floor on their knees, where michael cried into his chest and calum tried to muffle his cries in michael's hair.

he pressed soft kisses on the boy's head, and waited until michael calmed down to pull away. calum glanced down at michael's hands and gently grabbed them both, one which was clenched shut. calum ghosted his fingertips over the fist and it relaxed, and he moved michael's fingers away from his palm, revealing a blade. calum looked into michael's tear-filled eyes, looking back down and slowly taking the blade from him. michael watched intently as calum dropped the blade into the toilet and flushed it, biting his lip. 

"i'm sorry," michael whispered, catching calum's attention. calum widened his eyes and shook his head.

"nonono," calum gasped, kissing michael's hands, then leaning in to kiss his nose. a soft smile stretched onto michael's face and calum smiled wide, leaning in again, but this time catching the boy's lips. michael kissed back, his hands still in calum's. calum pulled away and flipped michael's arm over, pressing his lips to his wrist, kissing the pink lines that failed to fade away. he let them stay there for a few seconds before pulling away and dropping michael's hands. he brought his hands up to michael's wet cheeks and wiped them, then resting his hands on the spaces between his shoulders and his neck.

"don't apologize, alright? i love you," calum whispered. "i love you so much and we can get through this together, okay?" michael nodded. 

"okay," he mumbled. calum pressed a final kiss to michael's forehead, helping him up to his feet. they were silent for a moment, calum's hands on michael's waist and michael's hands gripping calum's shirt. 

"cal?"

"yes, baby?" calum furrowed his eyebrows. michael bit his lip to hold back a smile. 

"you're soaked," michael giggled softly. that's when calum realized; he didn't dry off from the rain. he looked down at his clothes and then back to michael's eyes. calum stared down at michael fondly, another wide smile taking over his features. 

"i guess so," calum shrugged, "looks like i'll just have to remove my clothes then, huh?"

michael blushed furiously and nodded, causing calum to laugh. calum pulled away and stripped off his wet clothes, leaving himself in his boxers. he hung his clothes over the shower door (taking his phone out of his pant pocket) and turned to see michael gone. he dried off with the towel michael laid out for him and wandered into michael's room, where he saw michael under the blankets, smiling sheepishly at him. 

calum crawled into bed and raised his eyebrows as he took notice to michael's exposed body, also only in boxers. michael turned red once again and calum wrapped his arms around him. 

"i guess i'm spending the night here, then?" calum joked. michael chuckled and nodded, nuzzling his head into calum's chest.

"you don't have a choice," michael replied, clinging to calum like a scared kitten would. calum pressed another kiss to michael's hair. 

"there's no other place i'd rather be."


End file.
